Jealous Much?
by williamsSky
Summary: Natsu has been dating Lucy for two years, but what happens when someone gets a bit too close to natsu and hand him a love letter? First one-shot so please review -


Made some changes that yall prolly noticed 0 30 sorry was very noob on my part

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for miss loner, Xiva ;D

Beta-ed by CelestialBlaze (check out her stories they're awesome and cute ;D)

It's been 2 years since Natsu Dragion started dating Lucy Ashley, and he was on top of the world. He had everything he wanted. It had taken him a full year to get the attention of the young madam. He first met her in his second year of middle school and it had been love at first sight- he loved her short blonde hair and how it hugged her delicate features, with beautiful brown eyes which could make one lost in them and plump rosy lips just begging for one to taste them. She had a curvatious body, with humongous breasts and was extremely slim. She had skin as fair as a porcelain doll. Unfortunately it was a one-sided love, and when she first entered class and saw him gawking at her she flipped him off and smirked at him evilly. From then on she had become his personal bully but at the end of grade 7 she confessed to him and said her bullying was a sign of affection, and so they have been together ever since.  
Now they were in the beginning of their first year in high school and Natsu weakly made his way through the wave of strangers looking for the one person he knew would make him a bit more confident.  
"Hey Natsu!" shouted a raven haired boy who was way too overdressed even though it was winter.  
"H-Hey Gray." Natsu stuttered but smiled that he no longer had to be alone.  
"How are you? Excited for the new year?" Gray eagerly asked.  
"I-I-I'm f-fine, and I g-guess… h-how about y…Umph!" Natsu bumped into something soft before he could finish his sentence. Looking up to see who it was, his heart fell to his feet and his eyes widened like saucers, it was none other than Erza Nightwalker.  
"EEK! I-I-I-I'm s-s-so-sorry!" Natsu squealed his apologies but to no avail. Erza grabbed him by his collar and glared daggers at him. Natsu looked at Gray but his friend had given him a look of hopelessness. Internally he cursed himself. And with the coldest voice he has ever heard she said to him, "Watch where the hell you're walking, Pinky!" she spat the last word with venom in her voice, with that said she dropped him onto the floor. Natsu quickly retracted and shielded his face with his arms. Erza readied herself to punch him and just as she was about to make contact with his face someone had stopped her.  
Natsu sat there shaking waiting for the painful punch, but it never came. He opened a closed eye to see what was happening and what he saw made his heart flutter. The girl he had been so anxious to see was in front of him grabbing Erza's fist.  
"Tch, Ashley." Erza bluntly said.  
"Nightwalker." You could almost see the electricity between the two girls' glares. "Back away right now before things get ugly." A huge crowd had gathered around them giving Natsu unwanted attention, though it was his fault.  
"Always in my way. Typical Lucy Ashley to you." Erza said as she retrieved her fist. "your little pet better not let this happen again, I won't be so soft on him." with that said she sent one last glare at Natsu and stormed off, people moving aside as to not get in her way.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy punched his head. "What were you thinking! You would've been beaten to a bloody pulp if I hadn't arrived!" she lectured him. Although he was scared of what she was going to do later he was touched by her concern towards him.  
"S-sorry! It won't happen again, please don't hurt me, it was an accident!" he said. It was strange- he solemnly stuttered when he was talking to her. She sighed. "Man you're very troublesome. Come on, let's go see our classes." Her voice was cold and full of malice but he knew that it was just to keep her reputation so he never really cared, because only he knew the real Lucy. "Ok." He followed her obediently.

~*~

Natsu slowly walked towards his classroom watching carefully his step. Unfortunately he and Lucy hadn't been put in the same classroom, and to make things worse he was in 1-1 and she was in 1-6. And to top that of neither was Gray his only friend. Oh, and just to make things funny, because apparently God decided to make a comedy out of his life, he was in the same classroom as Erza, her boyfriend Mystogan, Wendy who was mean to him cause she though he was a weakling and Levy, who wasn't exactly on the best of terms with Lucy. Boy this year was going to be a long one.  
He entered the classroom and choose to sit at the back closest to the window no one would notice him. He crossed his arms and put his head resting on the table. He drifted off thinking about Lucy not noticing the small girl calling out to him until she shook him slightly. He flinched and moved away from the girl causing him to fall of the chair and bringing various eyes onto him. 'So much for no one noticing me.' he thought to himself. He looked up, fear all over his face to see the person who was clearly trying to get his attention.  
The class entered into a fit of laughter at the pink haired boy. "What a weakling! Scared of a small girl." People taunted.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that I've been trying to get your attention but you wouldn't answer, I'm sorry." The girl said in a soft voice which made Natsu's hair stand on end. She offered him her hand to help him up, but it just made him get even more frightened. Covering his face and entering a fit of trembling he quietly said, "I'm sorry please take the seat, I'll do anything just please don't hurt me." with this said everyone just laughed even harder.  
"Sweetheart, don't bother with him, he's just a pathetic stutter box, don't bother trying to talk to him he'll just get scared." The unmistakable voice of Wendy sounded over all the laughter. The small girl, determined to help the scared boy, grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, earning a muffled scream from the latter.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" she smiled sweetly, "I was just going to ask you if I could sit beside you." She said with a soothing voice. Natsu looked at her warily, but the shaking had stopped, and so had the laughing. He looked her in the eyes and saw she was very sincere.  
"O-Oh, um, s-sure." He answered weakly. This caused the girl to smile at her accomplishment. "Thanks! Oh, by the way, my name is Xiva, nice to meet you!" She stretched out her hand offering a shake. He hesitantly looked at it then decided to take it.  
She was a very pretty girl- not something out of this world like Lucy or, even though he hated to admit it, Erza or even Wendy. She had a heart shaped face and piercing blue eyes, one would even say it burns the soul. She had tanned skin which gave a wonderful complexion with her eyes think pinkish lips. Her hair was dark brown bordering the black side a bit and very curly, she was short. Shorter then Natsu himself, to his surprise- he wasn't used to girls being shorter than him, even Lucy was a tad bit taller, so it kind of surprised him. Her chest was medium- what, can't a guy notice these things? He may be a scardy-cat but he was still is a guy.  
"Oh, what's this? Should I go warn Lucy someone is going to get replaced?" Levy snickered noticing the gawking Natsu. As soon as Levy said these words Natsu was brought back to earth and stared at his feet and went to sit back in his place.  
Xiva was about to ask something to Natsu, but was cut short by the teacher who entered the class as the bell sounded, talk about punctuality. He told everyone to take their seats and introduced himself briefly, and soon after began giving the lesson to his class.

~*~

The bell sounded for lunch but Natsu kept seated in his desk waiting for the corridors to clear up, to avoid people.

"Um, excuse me?" Xiva poked Natsu. He flinched, but this time didn't fall of the chair.  
"Y-yes?" he said looking up, noticing she was quite close to him, too close, perhaps causing him to blush a light pink.  
"What's your name exactly? You still haven't told me. You know, it's polite to tell someone your name when they tell you theirs." She smiled cheekily.  
"S-sorry, my name is N-Natsu." He answered his voice but a mere whisper.

*BAM*

The classroom door opened with a loud slam and reveled Lucy Ashley, and a very pissed one.  
"What the hell, NATSU! I've been looking for you all over the school! Are you looking for tro…" Lucy shouted at the poor teen but stopped noticing the closeness between Natsu and Xiva. He quickly got up from his seat and backed away from Xiva. He didn't miss the anger that was plastered on Lucy's face. She scowled and walked up to Natsu. She glared the girl who had come definitely too close to her boyfriend. She grabbed his hand and stormed off dragging a whimpering Natsu.  
They walked for a while like that until Lucy found a place where there were no passer-bys. She stopped and turned around to hug Natsu. He was shocked at what was happening, not that they haven't hugged but it was very rare for this to happen. She had her head on the crook of his neck and whispered, "Natsu, please don't let that happen again." He was taken aback, the Lucy only he knew had come out and in public considering there were no people around, but still normally she would only show affection at their house where there were sure to be no potential spectators.  
"L-Lucy?" he looked down at the girl he could feel her grasp tighten on his jersey. So he decided that the best thing to do was just shut up, accept the embrace and comfort her, and so he put his arms around her thin waist and muttered, "Sorry." into her ear.  
They stayed like that for a while until Lucy stomped on his foot making the poor boy draw back his arms- guess cuddle time is over…  
"Don't you dare make me insecure ever again, you hear?!" she asked coldly.  
Natsu just shook his head violently, but chuckled internally- it was always fun she her put her facade and act like the cold person people thought she was.  
She turned on her heels to head to the cafeteria, "Well come on, let's go eat before the food runs out." She said and started to walk away, but was stopped when Natsu pulled her by the hand, turned her around and gave her a small peck on the lips. Lucy blushed madly and said "You really are looking for punishment today." Her words weren't cold like normal, they were just like a small girl telling her crush she liked him. 'We're definitely a weird pair.' Natsu thought to himself and ran after her.

~*~

The cafeteria was packed, with teens talking and gossiping, but the food was no longer available. This earned Natsu a punch to the head from Lucy, "You see! Now we won't effing get lunch! It's all your fault you idiot!" Lucy scolded at Natsu, "You're treating me to something after school."  
They made their way looking for their friends, Natsu easily spotted them because of the big ball of clothes known as Gray. They sat down and the table went silent until the white haired teen broke with a squeal to which Lucy frowned at.  
"Oh my God, where were you guys? Probably off doing something kinky." She winked at them and sighed happily.  
"Shut up Mira, this pathetic excuse of a person decided to doze off in class so I had to go get him." Lucy said bluntly but there was a small blush on her cheeks. Mira didn't fail to see this and nudged the brown haired beauty. "Uhhh, Cana get a load of that, they really were of being lovey dovey." The two girls chuckled at the cute couple's obviousness.  
Natsu turned his attention from the girl talk between Lucy's threats to Mira, Cana and Lisanna for doing a role play of the two. He turned to look at Gray but found that it was useless for the guy was poorly trying to get Juvias attention but failing big time. He looked then at Alzack and Bisca who were busy in their own little world. So Natsu just decided to look at the floor and an interesting bit of dust that was on the floor.  
It was the usual everyday lunch, just like middle school. That was until they all heard a throat clear itself. The table looked at the owner of the sound, to see a brown haired blue eyed beauty.  
"Um, sorry to ask but do you mind if I sit with you guys? I'm new and I guess the only person I know is you Natsu…" she asked politely. Mira and Cana gave her a polite smile telling her that she was more than welcome to sit down with them.  
"Thank you so much." She eyed the weird group of friends, seeing a blue haired girl with the tip of her hair curled up and dark blue eyes, she wore clothing that exposed a bit too much for the middle of the winter. She was being pestered by a boy that… well… he looked like a fucking onion, layer after layer no end to the clothes he was wearing. Then there was this couple that could see anything else besides each other. Then there were three beautiful girls that seemed to be normal enough, two of them seemed to be sisters having both white hair and deep blue eyes and skin so pale that seemed they were covered in powder yet they were gorgeous, and then there was the brunette who was dressed very…. eloquent, for want of a better word, she had a perfect posture and seemed to have every aspect of a princess. Then there was Natsu and Lucy. "By the way, my name is Xiva, nice to meet you all."  
Mira smiled at her and introduced everyone on the table. "What a beautiful name you have there," her eyes glistened with interest, "exotic. Well my name is Mira-Jane but you can just call me Mira. This here is Cana, and the one with hair is my younger sister Lisanna. And the two love birds over there are Alzack and Bisca but don't mind them they're already third years so you won't have much time to get to meet them. Then I'm guessing you already know Lucy here and Natsu. And the ones over there are Juvia and Gray." Mira pointed out to each and every member that was in the table.  
"Nice to meet you all." She said as she opted for sitting in front Natsu, and stared at him intently. Natsu just looked back down at the ground looking for the interesting piece of dust he had spotted before.  
Lucy's eye twitched as she saw the look that Xiva was sending to Natsu. She looked at the pink haired boy to see he was looking at the ground. Xiva's mouth opened to say something but was interrupted when Lucy banged her hands on the table as she stood up. This made the whole cafeteria go silent to see what was going on.  
"Don't make yourself too comfortable, bitch!" she said in the coldest voice she could possibly use. Natsu looked up from the ground to see Lucy, he face was of sheer anger and disgust. Natsu shivered at the sight of his angry girlfriend.  
"L-L-Lucy, please calm down." Natsu whispered. This only earned the famous glare from Lucy. He quickly regretted what he had said.  
"Shut it Natsu. And you Miss Xiva are to leave immediately this table. From what I recall no one said you could sit. These chicks just smile at everything that moves so don't take it as an invitation. Now get the fuck out of our table." Lucy was growling with anger. Everyone was looking for the person who had the balls to piss off Lucy Ashley.  
Xiva put on a fake smile but there was sadness written all over her face. She got up and walked silently away. Natsu was amazed at what he just witnessed- sure, Lucy was known for being rude, for cursing a lot, for the fights she got into, but she would never attack unless provoked. But, she didn't do anything, she just sat down…  
"And what are you asholes looking at? Never seen an argument?" she glared at the crowd.  
Natsu then did something he would never think about doing unless inside a car- he spoke up and defended Xiva.

"Lucy, what the Hell? She didn't do anything, she had just sat down!" For some reason, Natsu was very pissed. Lucy's face just reflected everyone else's, well, everyone that knew them- complete and utter shock. "The only one being a bitch here is you." With that said he stormed off after Xiva leaving a baffled Lucy behind. The last thing he hears was a bunch of immature UHHH's.

~*~

Natsu searched frantically for Xiva. The only place that was left was the girls' bathroom and the rooftop. Well the girls' bathroom should be my last option, so rooftop it is. He headed up the stairs. Reaching the door that would lead to the rooftop he stopped, 'Wait, what did I just do?!' He started to panic, did he really just speak up to Lucy?! He was so going to get it later. But her attitude was completely rude, Xiva didn't deserve that at all. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.  
He looked around for Xiva but she was nowhere to be found, however when he was going back to the door he noticed a figure on top of roof of the small stair case.  
"X-X-Xiva?" he asked sturdily. She turned to face him, tears flowing down her eyes. Natsu was completely at lost he had no idea what to do, normally it was him who cried and Lucy would just punch him in the head and scolded at him for being such a baby, which in this case he doubted would work. "A-are you o-ok?" why was he asking if she was ok? She was clearly crying what in the world was he saying. Yet she answered him with a sturdy yes.  
Natsu admired her for her strength, then again maybe he was interrupting her? Maybe she wanted to cry it out and when she's done she comes out as a renewed person. Man I'm a definitely not the right person to comfort someone. What do I do? Why am I here even? What was I hoping to accomplish by chasing after her? Natsu panicked inside, but was cut off as a pair of arms flung themselves around his neck and a head nested itself on his shoulder. E-E-E-EHHHHH! Natsu blushed madly as he noticed that it was Xiva who was hugging him.  
"X-X-Xiva! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Natsu stuttered and half shouted at the girl. This earned him a chuckle from the girl.  
"Natsu please give me a moment. I just need some comforting."  
Natsu just stood there dumbfounded, he was actually comforting someone… Wow, who would've though… but still Natsu wasn't one used to affection to which he started pushing Xiva away from him. She pouted, but she was no longer crying which was a good thing, although her eyes were puffy and red. There was a silence that had settled between them all that you could hear was the wind gushing madly.  
A few minutes after the dreadful silence Xiva put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a letter… wait that's not a normal letter…. That's a… love letter. Natsu's eyes went wide at the realization.  
Meanwhile a bunch of blonde hair was watching the scenario between the two. She clenched her fists seeing Xiva hand Natsu a love letter. I mean even the envelope was pink and had hearts in it. Her chest tightened considerably as he saw Natsu accept the letter. Xiva started to head to the exit and Lucy hid herself in the shadows. When she could no longer hear footsteps she decided to make her appearance to Natsu. As soon as Natsu saw Lucy's figure heading his way he quickly hid the letter in his pocket, and Lucy didn't fail to see that. Lucy pondered if she should get quick to the point but decided to go on the sly side.  
"Natsu…" she said softly. This was one thing she liked about being with Natsu, she didn't have to use her mask and could just be herself. Natsu gave a half smile her way. "I'm sorry about earlier, you're right I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Please forgive me." Lucy swallowed a big amount of pride to apologize, I mean it's just no Lucy Ashley to apologize.  
Natsu gave a sly smile and just nodded. "Ah, I-I-it's ok d-d-don't worry a-about it." He said rather fast. "Um sorry but I have to go to math, I'll see you later." He didn't even give her a chance to say something back, he just rushed back into school without looking back. What was that about?

~*~

The rest of the day Natsu just kept on avoiding Lucy. He would divert his eyes from her and when she called out to him he would either pretend he didn't hear her or say he needed to go to another class or whatever.  
Eventually the end of the day came and Lucy was fed up with Natsu's behavior, so if Natsu wasn't willing to talk to her, her last option was to confront Xiva. Lucy had skipped her last class to wait for the said girl. This also gave her time to think about how to confront the pestering girl.  
The bell sounded and people came rushing out of Natsu's classroom. Lucy was happy that Xiva came out alone and not with Natsu. She pulled the girls wrist and headed toward the seniors ward, well because that place was already empty, the seniors had already left, for they have the privilege of leaving earlier. Natsu was just about in time to see Lucy's blonde hair with curly brown hair follow close behind… well not followed seemed more like dragged….  
They arrived to a dimly lit hallway. Lucy halted but kept her back facing Xiva.  
"Um, so what's wrong Lucy?" Xiva asked anxiously and you could just about see a light pink blush tinge her cheeks.  
Lucy started to laugh softly cynically, and turned around sharply, this made Xiva back up until she had her back pressed against the wall. Lucy punched the wall besides Xiva's face and leaned close to her.  
"Oh don't play dumb with me, Xiva, you know exactly what this is about." With that remark Xiva's whole face went bright red and her heart beat so fast it seemed like it would just come out of her chest full force. Just as Lucy was about to say something she was interrupted by Natsu's soft stutter filled voice.  
"L-L-Lucy?" both Lucy and Xiva looked at the source of the voice. "Um, Xiva s-sorry but I-I still haven't talked to her about that… c… do you…. mind leaving us?" Xiva just nodded and left in a rush away from Lucy's intense glare.

"Lu..."

"What's your problem Natsu? You've been avoiding me all day, I know what I did in the cafeteria was wrong, but I've apologized already. And I know about the letter that that wrench gave you, don't deny it." Natsu was cut short by Lucy's angry shouting. Lucy gave Natsu a rage filled look which made Natsu recoil and shiver with fear. "You should've disposed that letter at least or just rejected it, do I not mean anything to you?"  
Natsu just stood there looking at his feet. And without a second to spare Lucy put both her hand on either of Natsu's pockets seeking the said love letter. Natsu squeaked at the sudden action. Lucy found the letter and looked at the front where it said in bold, Lucy Ashley. Her jaw dropped at the sudden realization that this love letter was for her, none other.

~Flashback~

Xiva handed the letter hesitantly, "Um sorry to ask you this… I mean you're her boyfriend and all but could you please give this letter to Lucy… I understand if you don't want to…" she trailed off. Natsu just stood there looking at the letter which made the girl blush. "You know what just forget I asked…"  
"D-Don't worry I-I'll give it to her… but m-may I a-a-ask why? You only know her for a few min-minutes….why do you w-want to give this to her?"  
"that's the funny thing… it seems neither of you guys remember who I am… we were in the same middle school… but I never ended up in the same class as you, so all I could was watch from afar…. I used to be like you… but I was waaay worse…. I couldn't even answer the teacher in class… so talking to Lucy for me was only a distant dream." She flashed a smile at him but her eyes begged for something… something Natsu couldn't quite describe so he just grabbed the letter and nodded as in saying that he would do it. Her smile quickly took life." Thank you sooooo much Natsu!" was all she said before dashing to classes.

~end of flashback~

"c-can we ta-talk about this in t-the car?" Natsu pointed out to his comfort zone where he could explain things with no problems… it was as if when he was… no, not as if, he WAS a completely different person.  
Lucy just looked up at him with wide eyes and just nodded. This made Natsu chuckle a bit and start to walk towards the car. Lucy who was still shocked at the discovery just followed numbly.

~*~

Natsu had finished explaining everything to her he had his head resting on the driving wheel facing the still very shocked Lucy.  
"And why didn't you say anything? What were you so scared of?" she asked her now kinda rude, and very confident boyfriend. He smirked evilly and in a fast moved placed himself very close causing Lucy her to be completely against the window of the car, she was completely trapped, staring into those infinite dark orbs.  
"Oh Luce, I know everything about what happened between you and levy in 6 grade, I mean you didn't think I wouldn't try to find out why you and levy, who apparently were best friends, hated each other soooo much? So let's say I was scared you would get together with her…" Lucy only got half of what he said, but blushed because she had heard the part where he said he knew about the fling she had with levy. But right now that seemed like a far away problem, she was too concentrated on his body heat and his minty breath. She couldn't even think straight for an answer. Without thinking anymore she leaned forward for the kiss she was dying to receive. She begged for entrance in his mouth but he drew back and tapped her nose. She pouted- he may be more easy to talk to in the car, but he becomes hell of a jerk.  
"Eager are we?" he said as he started drive off, no destination in mind. After a few hours of silent driving Natsu suddenly spoke up. "Lucy… don't tell me you were jealous?" he said as he pulled up in front of a cliff facing the ocean and the sun that was setting.  
Lucy turned to face him cheeks flushed and she said, "Tch! W-why would I be jealous?" her stutter made her curse loudly to with Natsu just grabbed her chin and placed a passionate kiss.  
But like all humans they started to lack oxygen and had to pull apart, Natsu just leaned close to her ear and very softly he whispered "Learn how to trust me some more, then you'll have no reason to ever feel insecure or get jealous, my eyes only see you."

A/N: so what do you guys think? This is my first one-shot. The story was inspired by TheOrangeStar802, on her story Suspicions, so technically all credits go to him/her… -.-" sorry I don't know what gender he/she is… anyway the rest is all up to you guys if you want me to carry on this story give me suggestions. I would love it if you guys would review it, coz you know… I'm a whore for reviews…. :$ they pamper my ego xDDD I hope you guys loved this story as much as I loved writing it ^-^ oh and for the people who read my other story, Cheating Death, I'm having a writer's block so ill be putting up more one-shots probably please don't hate me for that, it's not my fault…. Well see ya around Biches (took that from jackfilmes, youtube) anyway love yall xoxo


End file.
